homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
010216-Crime and Punishment
23:26:07 -- gallavantingGuardsman GG began trolling atypicalTyrant AT at 23:26 -- 23:26:45 GG: Ah. Good. Aaisha.... I. Have. Been. Trying. To. Contact. You. For. A. Rendevous.... Mr.. Heliux. Has. Been. Found.... 23:27:20 AT: >oc Oh has he? ɔo< 23:27:24 AT: >oc Where? ɔo< 23:27:39 GG: Yes.... In. The. Baths.... 23:28:23 AT: >oc Mmm, I just left there. ɔo< 23:28:28 AT: >oc Well a while ago. ɔo< 23:28:39 AT: >oc ...Anyway, I can be there in a few minutes. ɔo< 23:29:04 GG: Ah. Good.... I. Was. Worried. About. His. Courage. Wavering. Again. And. Thinking. Of. Teleporting.... 23:29:20 GG: That. Would. Be. Most. Annoying. 23:29:48 AT: >oc He's on my team he'd have to face me eventually. ɔo< 23:29:52 AT: >oc And Lorcan. ɔo< 23:31:02 GG: This. Is. True.... I. Can. Not. Say. For. Certain. What. He. Thought. Running. Away. Would. Do. But. Delay. The. Inevitable.... 23:31:16 GG: And. Make. It. Worse. For. Himself. 23:31:52 AT: >oc It probably saved his life if we're being honest. ɔo< 23:32:04 AT: >oc It's rather incredible how often we forget we weren't much better than the Twinks. ɔo< 23:32:10 AT: >oc When it came to matters of life and death. ɔo< 23:32:15 AT: >oc I almost find the Twinks... cleaner? ɔo< 23:32:48 GG: ....Perhaps.... 23:33:45 GG: In. Any. Case. Should. I. Inform. Him. Of. You. Arriving. Shortly? 23:34:50 AT: >oc I'm sure I can just appear, I don't want him running away in anycase. ɔo< 23:36:14 GG: Alright. Then.... In. That. Case. See. You. Soon.... 23:37:48 AT: >oc I'll be there in a moment. ɔo< 23:37:49 -- atypicalTyrant AT gave up trolling gallavantingGuardsman GG at 23:37 -- ---- 23:39:16 CAT: There's a small creak as the door opens, and Aaisha walks in dressed in a deep fuchsia dress, sleeves hanging loosely around her arms. She takes a look around the room as she closes the door. 23:40:08 CGG: Serios is off to the side in a sharp dressed, if not intimidating, violet suit, with a violet vest and bow tie... 23:40:13 CURRENT athanasyGerent CAG RIGHT NOW responded to memo. 23:40:13 CAG: Eribus is still sitting on the back wall, his eyes closed, but he's still awake and breathing. 23:42:21 CTT: Heliux is sitting not too far away from Eribus, messing around on his phone. Look whos finally sticking around. 23:43:11 CAT: Taking note of each of the trolls, she walks over to Heliux and Eribus with a mile. "Hello Heliux. Eribus how're your wounds?" 23:44:27 CAG: "I think... I think they are getting better..." 23:44:55 CTT: With the sound of Aaisha, he captchas his phone. He nods in response to Aaisha, though doesnt speak. 23:45:08 CAG: "Still hurts to move.. To uh, breath a bit... But better" 23:47:03 CURRENT tenaciousGregarity CTG RIGHT NOW responded to memo. 23:47:03 CTG: Arty steps in, looking around. Other than rumpled and a little green, he looks fine. 23:47:06 CAT: "Alright, good. I want you to take it easy for a bit okay?" She leans down next to him, gently reaching forward and checking his bandages, "Mm, I'll practice with my Doom power more... ah damn." 23:47:22 CAT: She sighs, only glancing over as Arty steps in. "Now. Heliux." 23:49:54 CTT: "Is this scolding really going to happen in the Baths area, or...?" He says, finally looking up to meet Aaisha. 23:52:59 CAT: "Do you want it to happen in the baths?" she drops her hands from Eribus and stands, "I'd be more than happy to move us if you aren't going to try and slip off." 23:55:31 CTT: "If I could teleport I would have already. But I can't. " He shrugs. "In any case I suppose its up to you, if you want to drag me somewhere else or just verbally-kill me here and now." 00:00:51 CAT: "Mm, well it sounds like we all need a little more practice with our Aspects don't we?" she gives him a hard look, and then sighs. "I would rather do this in another room, the Baths are not an appropriate area." 00:02:29 CAG: "The baths are a nice area... They're clean and warm" 00:03:25 CTT: "Water is wet, I fucked up, and we all need practice with our aspects." He stands up, and brushes himself off. "Lead the way. Though uh... Eribus are you staying here, or do you need help?" 00:03:58 CGG: "I. Will. Carry. Him. If. He. Will. Allow. It...." 00:05:10 CAG: "I can walk.. I'm shot not dying" 00:05:48 CGG: "Very. Well...." 00:07:49 CAT: "Yes, wounded Eribus," she raises her eyebrows, "Serios at least stay close to him please. Then follow me, Arty are you coming with us?" 00:09:27 CTG: "Uh...yeah." 00:09:36 CAG: Eribus stands up, still holding a hand over his wound, standing at a slouch. 00:10:54 CGG: Serios stands close... He is watching Eribus carefully to make certain he is not going to stumble... 00:11:14 CTG: Arty brings up the rear of the group. 00:12:43 CAT: Aaisha leads them out the baths, turning down the hall and only one small flight of stairs up is leading them into another drawing room. 00:15:49 CAG: Eribus follows at a slow pace, ocassionally stopping for breaths 00:17:48 CGG: Keeps at the pace with Eribus... "Are. You. Certain. You. Do. Not. Require. Aid. In. Walking?" 00:18:14 CTT: He follows Aaisha, glancing around as he walks. He's... wow without teleportation its easy to get lost somewhere. Even though now would be bad timing, he hopes this space-ban is lifted soon... its making him nervous. And Eribus pushing himself too far isnt helping much either. 00:18:45 CTG: Arty looks back at Eribus to check on him, but trusts Eribus at his word. 00:19:11 CAG: "Serios.. Look at me... Do.. Do you think... That I need... Help? H-hah.. I'm... I'm doing great, whoooo... Wonderful, simply... Fantastic..." 00:20:20 CGG: "....Yes.... You. Look. Like. You. Need. Help...." 00:21:36 CAT: Inside the neatly decorated room are a couple of couches and chairs. 00:21:41 CAG: "I'm... I'm fine.. Just, catch me if I fall over or something..." 00:22:25 CAG: Eribus promptly falls into one of these seating arrangements, taking deep breaths. 00:23:01 CTG: Arty numbly sits in a corner near the door. 00:24:41 CGG: Serios stands in an at ease pose at the door, opposite of where Arty is sitting... 00:25:19 CAT: Aaisha takes a seat on one of the chair arms, placing an elbow on the back of the chair and her chin on her hand. 00:25:24 CAT: "So. Heliux." 00:25:30 CAT: "Are you ready for my lecture now?" 00:26:33 CTT: Heliux takes a steat, somewhat unsure about this whole situation, but content that there are at least some good couches about. 00:26:44 CTT: "Go right ahead." 00:27:38 CAT: "Well I'll start off with a quetion then." 00:28:03 CAT: "What part of 'I trust him' don't you understand?" her voice hardens with cold fury. 00:30:00 CTT: "I..." He pauses, trying to be VERY careful with his words right now. Or, well, as 'careful' as he can be. "Hindsight is twenty-twenty. I should have listened." 00:33:15 CAT: "Yes. You should have," her voice is still cold as she glances up around the room, "All of you." 00:33:52 CAT: "A conversation I'm not looking forward to having with anyone." 00:34:53 CAG: "Aaisha, I had my trust in you... My trust that Lorcan knew what she was doing for it..." 00:35:21 CTT: "Hey, hey." He hesitates. "So far, no one else in this room has acted all /that/ stupid in regards to your leadership choices." He looks like he regrets speaking up somewhat. 00:37:09 CGG: "....I. Think. The. Actions. That. Led. To. The. Death. Of. Miss. Lorcan. May. Qualify. As. Stupid.... Or. At. Least. Foolish...." 00:37:20 CAT: Her eyes snap back to him and they narrow, "No. They haven't. They've just enjoyed putting me on a pedestal and then when it really matters they ignore me." 00:38:21 CTG: "I...didn't get involved....but I was against it...and I still am. Who made you leader, anyway?" 00:39:23 CTT: "I'm not trying to excuse myself here, but everyone else..." He quiets off at the end of that and shakes his head. "Lets. Uh. Let's drift away from this part. Maybe." 00:39:52 CGG: "She. Is. Leader. Of. The. Trolls. By. Her. Birth. Right. And. More. Mr. Batson...." 00:40:01 CAG: Eribus sort of groans into a cushion, not much else he can do. 00:40:28 CTG: "Well, I...wasn't aware....I'm sure she's good at what she does, knowing Aaisha...." 00:40:59 CTG: "I'm...not going to change what I thought, though...just because you...say you're the leader..." 00:41:27 CAT: "Oh that's a whole other issue that can debated later," she replies, eyes sliding onto Arty, "But yes. In matters of the trolls I am, techinically in charge. Whether anyone recgonizes it or not." 00:41:38 CAT: "I guess we're going back to my earlier question." 00:42:14 CAT: "We went through every single step we could to make sure he wasn't lying, and he wasn't. Both Time players confirmed it, even if Nyarla is arguing the point with me right now." 00:42:37 CAT: "And if Lorcan losing one of her lives means my matesprit, her moirail, doesn't go down that path then so be it." 00:43:07 CAT: "This isn't all fun and Games, hard decisions will have to be made," she scoffs, "Like choosing a dreamself to die so this sweater can get out of my sylladex." 00:44:00 CTG: Arty nods, choosing to drop the issue and stay quiet. Aaisha is his friend, and he'll respect what she has to say. 00:47:22 CTG: "You're right.... And I guess we're bad at...making tough decisions." 00:47:53 CGG: Serios sort of twinges at the mention of Aaisha mentioning sacrificing herself to get rid of the sweater... 00:49:10 CTT: He nods. "Though at least with the sweater thing I'd dissagree, but... yeah. Just, at the moment in time, I really didn't trust him. Not enough to have someone just willingly die." He blurted that out a bit louder than intended, and flinches appropriately. 00:50:28 CAG: "Heliux... I appreciate what you thought in the moment... But it was an ill minded plan.." 00:50:44 CTT: "I do not deny this." 00:51:56 CTT: "'got a pretty harsh reality check that hey, I shouldnt be that risky with something like Space, since its all still pretty new." 00:53:13 CAT: "Yes, it's still fairly new, all our Aspects are and oh what do you know? I'd checked him with Horrorterror given psionics. He wasn't lying." 00:55:10 CTT: He mutters something under his breath questioning the legitamacy about horrorterror-psionics, but makes no further comment on the matter besides a nod. 00:55:15 CGG: "Not. To. Be. Contrary. Miss. Aaisha. But. There. Was. Still. The. Possibility. In. Horror. Terrors. Themselves. Being. Involved.... Part. Of. Why. I. Had. Wanted. To. Contact. Miss. Libby.... But. I. Admit. Once. The. Decision. Was. Made. Fully. Informed. I. Would. Not. Have. Interfered...." 00:56:40 CGG: "We. Still. Do. Not. Know. What. Called. The. Other. Spectres...." 00:57:20 CAT: "I'd be more than happy to test these psionics on both of you and tell you exactly what you're feeling. Would you like me to?" Aaisha sighs, "No, we don't and I plan on asking around. I may need to apologize to Scarlet." 00:57:25 CAT: She rubs the bridge of her nose. 00:59:23 CTG: "I trust you, Aaisha....but I guess I'm too emotional for my own good..." 01:00:03 CGG: There is a more noticable twinge at the mention of Scarlet and apologies to her... 01:00:46 CTT: He holds his hands up and sinks further his seat. "Psionics are a tricky business. I'll pass, but thanks." He's able to restrain himself on asking about scarlet, at least. 01:01:11 CTG: Arty looks down at his hands. Yet another reason to hate himself. Why'd he even leave the house? All he did was lose an eye and stand there for everything else. 01:05:07 CAT: She sighs again, "Emotional isn't bad, just." Aaisha closes her eyes, "This isn't an online game where we can all just have fun. This is life or death, the creation of a new universe... and if we fail whether we live long enough to become Horrorterrors as well." 01:05:33 CAT: "Serios, please. Scarlet isn't that bad I just... need to make sure of a few things." 01:07:34 CGG: "....I.... Still. Will. Hold. My. Reservations. About. Her.... I. Am. Sorry. Miss. Aaisha...." 01:08:12 CAT: Aaisha waves a hand. "That's fine. All of this is just so irritatingly complex. 01:08:15 CAT: " 01:10:25 CTG: "So...what now?" 01:11:00 CAT: "Noow, I don't think I need a big long lecture. Just a request that everyone would listen and I'm not shouting into a void next time?" 01:11:07 CAT: "And also Heliux's punishment." 01:13:35 CTT: "Right. Um. What sort of death sentence am I getting?" He says this only somewhat jokingly. 01:14:23 CAT: She chuckles. 01:14:49 CAT: "Well for one, you get to clean my throne room. I hope you can remove her head from my ceiling, she was still wearing Nyarla's gift." 01:14:56 CAT: "Which I'm sure she'd like back." 01:14:59 CAT: "For the other you can bleed." 01:16:04 CTT: He straightens up in his seat after heatins this. "Er... Okay cleaning up the throne room shouldnt be too tough, but... bleeding?" 01:16:20 CAT: "Yes. Just a bit it shouldn't be much." 01:16:48 CGG: Gives Aaisha a curious look... 01:17:09 CTT: "Is... is this supposed to be a symbolic thing that I'm just not getting?" 01:17:43 CAT: "Certainly you could take it that way." 01:18:00 CAT: Aaisha pulls a vial out of the pack sitting on the chair, holding it out to Heliux. 01:18:08 CAT: "I can do it or you can." 01:20:03 CTT: He takes the vial, looking so confused. "Er. Sure. I'll... bleed into this vial later. And I'd rather you not uh... cause me to bleed. I don't actually have too much blood, so I have to ration that resource." 01:20:40 CAT: "I'd rather you do it now before we have to go back to your Land." 01:21:11 CAG: "Heliux buddy... Do you need something quick and sharp?" 01:22:30 CTT: He glances over to Eribus. "Uh, sure. Thanks. Gauntlets are not generally good for this stuff." 01:23:55 CAG: Eribus decaptchalogs a small bone, its end whittled down to a needle-like point. "Here... Don't worry, its sterile" 01:28:27 CTT: He carefully takes the needle-point bone, turning it over in his hands for a bit before jabbing the palm of his left hand. He lets himself bleed a bit into the vial, before hissing and letting his hand air out. 01:29:04 CAT: Aaisha holds out her hand for the vial, smiling. 01:30:40 CTT: "/Fuck/ that hurt alright. Happy, Aaisha?" He says, handing the vial over. He also starts to quickly clean the bone-pin with the edge of his shirt before handing it back to Eribus. 01:31:34 CAT: "Yes, actually I am. Thank you," she gently takes the vial and puts it in the pack, "And I can show you where the cleaning closet is whenever we're done here. I can even hand you a map." 01:31:56 CAG: "No, you keep it Heliux... I don't want my toothpick back after you stabbed yourself... Keep it" 01:33:27 CTT: "... Toothpick. Thanks." He says, captchaing it it. "Well uh. Alright, aaisha. Assuming that this is the last thing you need to cover then sure lead the way... though, er. Why did you need yellow blood? Running out of that sort of paint or something?" 01:37:49 CAT: "Yes, this was the last little bit. Mm, I'm getting extra samples in case something happens to the ones Libby has gathered." 01:39:20 CGG: "....Well. I. Would. Imagine. They. Are. Quite. Safe. But. That. Is. Rather. Considerate. Of. You...." 01:40:11 CTT: "Uhm. Alright." He still looks VERY confused as to why blood samples are a thing that is needed but doesnt question it further. 01:40:21 CAT: "Preserving the troll race is as much the Empress's duty as it is those in the caverns." 01:43:48 CTT: He just. Shrugs. Okay Aaisha, whatever you say. He gets up from his seat. "I'll... get started on trying to find ways to climb walls for the whole 'head lodged in roof' thing..." 01:45:12 CAT: "I have ladders too," she gets up off the chair, grabbing the pack, "I can show you where the closet is in the meantime what would you three like to do?" 01:52:58 CAG: "Die on this sofa" 01:53:07 CTG: "Well, er....I'm tired, I guess..." 01:53:25 CGG: "Mr. Moirai. Please. Do. Not. Die. On. The. Sofa...." 01:53:37 CTT: "Have fun dying on the sofa." 01:54:08 CAT: "Ohmyglub." 01:54:09 CAG: "Arty come here... Maybe humans are squishy enough to substitute as a headrest of some sort" 01:55:04 CGG: Serios mutters to himself "Were. His. Wounds. Worse. Than. Stated?" 01:57:16 CAT: "Well if you all are content to sit here, I'll show you where the closet is Heliux. I need a chat with Lorrea anyhow." 01:58:11 CTT: He rolls his eyes. "Eribus if you need to nap please let us help you to something more comfo--" He pauses himself and then nods to Aaisha. Right, the sooner this is all done the sooner hes theoretically off the hook. "Um. Lead the way." 01:58:53 CAG: "Heeeliux, don't fall off the ladder... I'll rough you up myself if you do" 02:00:23 CTT: "If I fall off the ladder I'll punch myself first before anything." He smirks. "Have a nice nap, Eribus." 02:01:14 CAT: "Heh." Aaisha smirks and then leads the way out of the room. 02:06:56 CTG: Arty sorta shuffles over to Eribus. "I guess I could do that..." 02:07:18 CAG: Eribus turns, his face put into the cushions. "Serios... Serios come here" 02:08:33 CGG: Goes over towards the cushions. "What. Is. It. Mr. Moirai?" 02:10:10 CAG: "You're... You're not so bad for a smelly seadweller.. You know that? I just that.. Sometimes you gotta... Just.. Woooooo..." 02:10:31 CGG: "....Smelly?" 02:11:30 CTG: Arty stands. He's going to find somewhere without crazy trolls 02:11:33 CAG: "Like.. Ocean and fish butts..." 02:12:10 CGG: "....The. Point. You. Were. Going. With. This. Mr. Moirai. If. It. Is. Not. To. Insult. Me...." 02:12:16 CTG: And he's out of there! 02:12:17 CGG: "Get. To. It." 02:16:38 CAG: Eribus turns back to Serios, gripping his shirt. "Just.. You're not so bad.. You know? Not... Not bad at all.. Not great? But... Not so bad... Just.. Just a little stiff is all..." His last words are a mumble, slipping off into sleep. 02:20:36 CGG: Serios sorta grimaces at this. He is a bit puzzled by Eribus feeling the need to say this. He just shrugs and decides to wander the hallways a bit again. Category:Serios Category:Aaisha Category:Eribus Category:Heliux Category:Arty